A Bitter Sweet Traitor
by Kairi-sensei
Summary: Kenshin and his friends meet a strange girl who is very secretive named Shinchiro. She has a job that they dont know what it is but its very private.


Disclaimer: I dont own Rorouni kenshin sadly sighs very sad but no its not my story however shinchiro is my own made up character but the story of Rorouni kenshin is not mine. so now I am done rambling please enjoy it though.

A female samurai walked the streets of Edo in the meiji era. She was thin and very weak looking but still had a katana at her side. She looked around the age of 18 and had long, blood red hair. I'm hungry she thought to herself and turned into a restraunt called Aka Beko (A restraunt that has good beef stew). She took notice to a young looking man with orange hair, a crossed shape scar on his left cheek, and a katana at his waist. could it be the battousai? nah...she thought, hes too skinny and feminine looking. She sat at a table on the other side of the room where she had a perfect veiw of them.She then took notice of his two friends with him.One was a tall man with spiky brown hair,the other a young child with black spiky hair.

"Kaoru has been very grumpy lately that she has." said kenshin. "What are you talking about kenshin? Shes always grumpy." Answered Yahiko with his lack of enthusiasm towards Kaoru. "Well the little miss sure isn't happy." said Sanosuke reaching his chopsticks and stealing some oniguri from Yahiko's bowl. "yah she's a total-- HEY SANOSUKE THATS MINE!" Yelled Yahiko angrily. Yahiko and Sanosuke began their usual bickoring of who ate the oniguri.Kenshin noticed they were being watched by the girl across from them. He glanced over at her and gave her a slight kind smile.

She gasped a little, then blushed and stared back down at the table. What the hell is he smiling at? what's his problem! She thought to herself . "Hello I'm Tae. I'll be your waitress. What can I get for you?" The girl looked up to see a waitress standing near her table. "Oh hello, um how much would a small beef stew cost?" She asked now remembering that she was a poor samurai."That would be 400 yen." answered Tae. The girl looked into her wallet to find it empty.She then smiled sheepishly up at Tae.How embarrassing! She thought to herself."I-Im sorry." She said. Tae was a kind person and could tell this girl was near to starving so she smiled and said."If you promise to pay, I'll let you put it on a tab." "I dont want a big tab I cant pay so I'll just have some tea." She said. "Alright, What's your name?" Asked Tae. "Shinchiro." she said. Tae walked away to get her the tea.

Kenshin, being as kind as he was, felt bad that the young girl could not afford food but he couldn't offer to help her out because Kaoru would go off on him for spending extra money. Kenshin sadly watched the girl drink her tea and then leave, but not long after that they heard a rather loud crash outside.Kenshin jumped up, gripped his sword, and ran outside quickly to find that two thugs had thrown the girl down."You better just do as your told! If you don't complete your mission soon we'll have to inform the boss that your not doing your job." Then the two thugs walked off. Kenshin went to her and held out his hand."Are you alright? That was a pretty bad fall that it was." Kenshin asked. The girl untrustingly took his hand."Yah Im okay."She said a little shyly. "Your very thin that you are why not come and join my friends and I?" asked Kenshin. After seeing her get pushed like that he felt way too bad to not get her something to eat and if Kaoru got angry too bad for her.

Kenshin led her back inside and bought her a meal. She was way to hungry to refuse.She ate all of it,while Kenshin and his friends stared. "Im Kenshin and these are my two friends Yahiko and Sanosuke. What is your name miss?" Asked Kenshin. "Im Shinchiro." She said shyly again."Are you hurt from those guys that pushed you? Who were those creepy thugs anyways?" Asked Yahiko. "No Im okay...and they're people who my boss hired to make sure his workers are doing their job." Shinchiro said quietly. "Well what's your job?" Asked Yahiko curiously. "Dont pry into her bussiness." Said Sanosuke. Shinchiro who was done with her food got up."Well I have to be going now." she said. "Where are you staying missy?" asked Sanosuke. "um...outside..." "shinchiro replied.(she doesn't have a home.) "You should stay with us that you should."Kenshin offered. Since Shinchiro had been sleeping outside in the cold she said "okay."

well I hoped you liked it. I wont put this story on haitus because thats evil. Mwahaha!


End file.
